


Getting Married

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [26]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I do," he answered quietly but firmly, squeezing the hands holding onto his.  He felt a slight twitch from the older man's right hand, and with curiously devious intent, he purposely brushed one finger of his left hand back and forth over the other's palm.  Aaron tried valiantly not to laugh, but he failed, cutting it off abruptly as he pulled his hands away.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> After this **fic preview** , I have four more to go. I can do this. Maybe. Assuming things don't come up while I work on them. They should all be assigned to their proper prompts now.
> 
> This is another long one-shot in the making. I'm intrigued by the coworkers to friends to lovers trope, so that's pretty much what this will be. Off-set chemistry equates to on-set chemistry in this, so it should be fun and mostly fluffy. A touch of light angst, but nothing too terrible. (;
> 
> As always, I take liberties because this is a fanfic, and I can. I'm not sure this exact scene will be in the fic, but none of my other ideas worked. Maybe it will be, though I can't promise it won't be altered. Hope you guys enjoy, anyway~

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully-wedded husband?" the officiant recited, and the younger man looked up into dark brown eyes, a smile curving his lips automatically.

"I do," he answered quietly but firmly, squeezing the hands holding onto his.  He felt a slight twitch from the older man's right hand, and with curiously devious intent, he purposely brushed one finger of his left hand back and forth over the other's palm.  Aaron tried valiantly not to laugh, but he failed, cutting it off abruptly as he pulled his hands away.

Spencer grinned triumphantly, but it was short-lived when he heard the director call a stop to their filming, and he had the decency to look chagrined as the woman walked up to them.  "There is a time and place for everything.  What will it take to ensure you both take this seriously so that everyone can go home?"

"It was an accident, Erin.  Spencer moved his fingers a little, and it tickled my palm," Aaron explained, though the younger man knew Aaron was aware he'd done it on purpose.  It caused an odd warmth to swell in his chest, and he smiled to himself.

Erin frowned but accepted the excuse with a firm nod.  "Now that Spencer is aware of it, perhaps we can make it through that scene?" she suggested, cutting her eyes at the brunette actor in a silent warning before she turned and headed back to where she had been standing.  "Back in your places!"

Spencer and Aaron quickly found their marks, reaching out and taking each other's hands.  "Thank you," Spencer whispered to the older man, who offered a brief smile.

"It's been a while since I've had fun on set," Aaron admitted, shrugging one shoulder as Erin continued shouting orders.

The younger man hummed but didn't have the chance to reply as the director called for their attention and gave the countdown to start acting.  It wasn't until they finished the scene (which didn't involve a kiss since the wedding was being interrupted) several times over without stopping the cameras that Erin finally called a wrap for their day of filming and Spencer was able to respond to Aaron with, "Perhaps we should change that, then."


End file.
